ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic: Max Justice/Monkeys and Lemurs
This is the fourth issue for Sonic: Max Justice. Transcript It begins in a room as two figures are shown, revealing to be Monkey Khan and Tangle the Lemur. They are scheming. *'Tangle:' Here's the plan: we enter the base and we hack the system in order to send the troops and then they will invade and conquer Mobius in name of the Eggman Empire. Genius, ain't it? *'Khan:' I guess. But how's it gonna work? *'Tangle:' Simple: fake trust. Do you know anyone? *'Khan:' Yes, I do. *'Tangle:' Fantastic! Who is it? *'Khan:' She's an old friend of mine. We used to date, but she left the academy. *'Tangle:' Interesting... Good job. *'Khan:' Thanks. They go. At Sonic's house, he, Amy and Sally are playing games. *'Sonic:' Ah, this is nice... Three friends playing games. *'Amy:' Look out, Sonic, bombers ahead! He presses some buttons and continues the button mashing. *'Sally:' You're almost there! Come on! He clears up the level. Sally and Amy cheer. *'Amy:' You did it! *'Sally:' Yeah! He smiles. Suddenly, a knock is heard. *'Sonic:' I'll get it. He stands up and opens the door. The knocker is revealed to be Tails as he enters. *'Sonic:' Hi, pal, sup? *'Tails:' I'm good. *'Sonic:' Why are you here? *'Tails:' Well, if Cream and/or Nicole come, tell them I'm not here. *'Sonic:' Any reason in special? *'Tails:' Yes. I need to escape. He teases him by mocking kissing. *'Tails:' (annoyed) Shut up! *'Sonic:' Admit it: you like them, but you're too shy to say. *'Tails:' Fine. I may actually like... They come. *'Cream:' Like who? *'Tails:' (looking) Gaah! Girls! I was just... talking about you. *'Nicole:' What is it? *'Tails:' Well, I... I... I... Someone else knocks, revealing to be Monkey Khan. *'Khan:' Hello, Sally. Missed me? Sally gasps. *'Sally:' Monkey Khan? What are you doing here? *'Khan:' Decided to stop by. *'Amy:' You know him, Sally? *'Sally:' Yes. We both attended the military school and dated. Sonic and Amy gasp shocked. *'Tails:' You went to military school? *'Sally:' Yeah. It was some time ago... Flashback starts as Sally wakes up. *'Sally:' (VO) My parents forced me to enter military school since I was a somehow a troublemaker and saw that school as an opportunity to straighten me up. She prepares her stuff and heads to military school. After arriving, she looks as she bumps into Monkey Khan. *'Sally:' Ugh, I'm so sorry... *'Khan:' Let me help you. They pick their stuff. *'Sally:' Thanks. *'Khan:' You're welcome. *'Sally:' (VO) He seemed to be a nice and friendly person but there's a feeling that something would go bad sooner or later. Yet, unaware of that, we began dating. Until one day... She walks around as she notices him talking to another girl, being revealed to be Tangle, and spots them kissing. She then runs away as flashback ends. *'Sally:' You cheated on me! *'Khan:' (sighs) I should have tell you before: I... I... She then arrives, fake smiling. *'Tangle:' Hi. Nice to meet you, I'm Tangle. *'Amy:' My pleasure. They shake. *'Tails:' That's an interesting name. Why they call you that? She uses her tail and somehow grabs Knuckles. *'Knuckles:' Wow. She bows and chuckles. *'Sally:' Why didn't you tell you already had a girl before? *'Khan:' Uhh... I was to, but however, things happened so fast that I... (sighs) It's complicated, okay? Sally sighs. *'Sally:' I think I understand you. Fortunely, I moved on 'cause I'm now aiming at a different prize. She winks at Sonic as he blushes and chuckles. He looks to the clock and then sighs. *'Sonic:' It's late already?! I have no choice than... (sighs) let you stay during the night. *'Khan:' Thank you. *'Tangle:' We're so grateful. How can we repay you? *'Sonic:' Uhh... You don't have to. I'm good. He yawns and then leads them to a room. *'Sonic:' Here's my guest room. Feel free to change anything. They nod in agreement as he leaves. They smile evily. Later that night, Khan wakes up and sneaks outside his room. He looks to see if anyone is awake. Fortunely, nobody is awake. He sneaks around and finds a computer. He hacks into it. Someone comes, being revealed as Tangle. *'Tangle:' No worries, it's just me. *'Khan:' Good. They continue until Sonic, coming out from the kitchen and eating a chili dog, spots them. *'Sonic:' Huh? Did they got into...? I can't say that, it's a family-friendly comic. Wait, no. They notice him and grab weapons. *'Sonic:' Gaah! What are you doing?! *'Khan:' It's time to tell the truth: we're agents from the Eggman Empire. Sonic gasps shocked. *'Tangle:' Now surrender. *'Sonic:' I... I don't get a thing. When you were dating Sally, you asked her... secret stuff? *'Khan:' Yeah. *'Sonic:' Rats! So, you never loved her? *'Khan:' Well... Yeah! *'Sonic:' That means two things: I'm happy for being her true first love and mad for you deceiving her! Now, gimme that flash drive and no one gets hurt! Tangle then tangles him. *'Sonic:' Dang! I didn't know the tangle is hard! He tries to get out. *'Amy:' (VO) Sonic, is everything okay? *'Sonic:' No! Come quick! She and Sally, wearing their nightwear, come. They then notice and gasp. *'Sally:' What are you doing? *'Khan:' Betraying you. *'Sally:' What?! *'Tangle:' You heard him. Or you want to be next? *'Amy:' I have a better plan. Attack! She grabs her hammer and attacks Tangle as sally attacks Khan. *'Sally:' So, all those stuff you said when were dating... were all a lie?! *'Khan:' Yes. She gets heartbroken and then charges at him as Sonic gets into the computer and tries to cancel the download. He successfully does it as he removes the flash drive. *'Sonic:' I did it! I did it! *'Tangle:' Ugh... Tatical retreat! *'Khan:' (panting) Let's go! They flee. *'Sally:' (upset) I... I can't believe it... He never loved me. Sonic and Amy look at her and comfort her. *'Amy:' There, there... It's over now. You have people who actually love you. *'Sally:' You mean... *'Sonic:' Me. (pointing at Amy) Her. All of us. She smiles in tears of joy and hugs him. Amy joins the hug as well. *'Sally:' Thank you, guys. They continue hugging as comic ends. Category:Transcripts Category:Sonic: Max Justice